Various types of tool and die wrenches have been disclosed in the past, but have been found unsatisfactory for failure to produce a true alignment without exercise of a very high degree of skill and care. At the present time, proper use of a die wrench is time consuming and an extremely high degree of skill is required.
When using a tap wrench, there is a requirement to visually align the tap perpendicular to the work area, which sometimes causes the misalignment of threads and increases the potential for breaking the tap. Likewise when using a die wrench, there is a similar requirement for aligning the die perpendicular to the workpiece which may result in misalignment and increased potential for die breakage.
There is a prior art die wrench which when properly adjusted will produce a true alignment. But it is extremely difficult to adjust and as such, represents a time consuming function for adjustment and the exercise of a great degree of skill in doing so.
There also exists in the prior art a wrench having both tap and die functions, but it will not produce a true alignment of tap or die without time consuming effort and the exercise of a great degree of skill. Most tap wrenches have a limited tap capacity and would require the use of different wrenches to hold various taps from a No. 4 to a 1/2" tap.